Archipelag w płomieniach/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Archipelag w płomieniach. Wyspa Scio – zwana powszechnie od owego czasu Chio – leży na morzu egejskiem, na zachód od zatoki Smyrneńskiej w pobliżu wybrzeża Małej Azji. Wraz z wyspami Lesbos i Samos tworzy cykl wysp zwanych Sporadami, położony na wschodzie archipelagu. Obwód jej wynosi pełnych czterdzieści mil. Góra Pelineus, obecnie Górą Eljasza zwana wznosząca się nad tymi obszarem, jest wysoką na dwa tysiące pięćset stóp. Z większych miast tej wyspy, jak Volysso, Pitys, Delphinium, Leuconia, Kaukasia jest przecież sama stolica Scio, miastem najważniejszem. W roku 1827. dnia 30. października, wysadził tutaj pułkownik Fabvier mały korpus ekspedycyjny, składający się z siedmiuset żołnierzy wojsk regularnych, dwustu jeźdźców i tysiąca pięciuset ochotników wyekwipowanych przez mieszkańców Scio. Korpus posiadał dziesięć haubic i sześć armat. Interwencja mocarstw nie doprowadziła nawet i po bitwie pod Nawarinem do zupełnego rozwiązania kwestji greckiej. Anglja, Francja i Rosja chciały przyznać nowemu królestwu tylko te granice, które wywalczyło sobie powstanie. Na to ograniczenie nic mógł się zgodzić rząd grecki, żądając aby nietylko cały grecki ląd stały lecz także wyspy Kreta i Scio wolność odzyskały. Za przykładem Miaulisa, który obrał sobie za podstawę swych działań wojennych Kretę, wylądował Fabvier wspomnianego dnia, w miejscowości Maurolimena na wyspie Scio. Nietrudno zrozumieć, że Grecy pragnęli wydrzeć Turkom tę piękną wyspę, prawdziwą perłę Sporadów. Swemu niebu – może najczystrzemu w małej Azji zawdzięcza wyspa swój przepyszny klimat bez wielkich upałów i nadmiernego zimna. Lekki wietrzyk odświeża tu stale powietrze, czyniąc ją jedną z najzdrowszych wysp archipelagu. W pieśni pochwalnej przypisywanej Homerowi nazywa ją poeta „bardzo tłustą”. Na zachodzie wyspy wytwarza się doskonałe wino, przewyższające w dobroci najdelikatniejsze wina starożytności oraz miód, który może godnie współzawodniczyć z najsłynniejszymi gatunkami. Na wschodniej stronie kwitną pomarańcze i cytryny, których sława dosięga krańców Europy. Na południu pokrywają ją różnego gatunku drzewa mastyksowe, dające drogocenną żywicę, znajdującą różnorakie zastosowanie w malarstwie i wyrobie leków. Pozatem udają się znakomicie w tej, doprawdy błogosławionej przez Boga okolicy, figi, daktyle, migdały, oliwki oraz szereg pięknych gatunków drzew strefy umiarkowanej. Tę wyspę więc pragnął rząd narodowy połączyć z nowem królestwem i z tego też powodu przedsięwziął dzielny Fabvier, mimo licznych przykrości, których doznawał ze strony tych, za których przelewał swą krew, wyprawę zmierzającą do zdobycia tej wyspy. W ostatnich miesiącach tego roku nie zaprzestali Turcy na całym półwyspie morderstw i rabunków i to nawet na dwa dni przed wylądowaniem hrabiego Capo d’Istria w Nauplii. Przybycie tego dyplomaty miało na celu uspokojenie wewnętrznych tarć wśród Greków oraz skupienie władzy w jednem ręku. Jakkolwiek w sześć miesięcy później Rosja wypowiedziała wojnę sułtanowi, dopomagając tym sposobem do utworzenia nowego królestwa, to jednak Ibrahim dzierżył silnie środkową część Peloponezu oraz miasta nadbrzeżne. I chociaż po upływie ośmiu miesięcy to jest 6. lipca 1828, począł się już gotować do opuszczenia tego kraju, w którym tyle złego wyrządził i chociaż we wrześniu tego samego roku nie było już ani jednego Egipcjanina na ziemi greckiej, to jednak długi czas jeszcze potem nękały dzikie hordy maruderów nieszczęśliwą Moreę. Skoro więc Turcy posiadali jeszcze w swej mocy rozmaite miasta tak Peloponezu jak i Krety, to nie należy się dziwić, że morze roiło się od piratów. Szkody wyrządzane przez nich okrętom handlowym, krążącym między wyspami, były bardzo znaczne, dlatego też wodzowie greckich flotylli jak Miaulis, Canaris i Tsamados nie ustawali w ciągłem tropieniu piratów. Łotrzykowie owi byli jednak tak liczni i nieuchwytni, że podróżowanie po morzu było w owym czasie bardzo niebezpieczne. Od Krety aż do wyspy Metelin, od wyspy Rhodos aż po Czarnogórę, był cały archipelag w płomieniach. Bandy, złożone z wyrzutków wszystkich narodowości grasowały w sąsiedztwie wyspy, pragnąc przyjść z pomocą baszy zamkniętemu w cytadeli, którą oblegał Fabvier, znajdujący się obecnie w niekorzystnych warunkach. Czytelnik przypomni sobie zapewne, że znaczniejsi kupcy wysp jońskich, przestraszeni okropnym stanem rzeczy szkodzącym na równi wszystkim składom Lewantu, zebrali między sobą kapitał potrzebny do wyposażenia korwety, mającej za zadanie walkę z korsarzami. Wskutek tego też wyruszyła „Syphanta” przed pięcioma tygodniami z Korfu, by oczyścić morza archipelagu od piratów. „Syphanta” rozpoczęła swą wyprawę pod dobrą wróżbą, gdyż z początku już wyłapała kilka okrętów, które można było słusznie o uprawianie korsarstwa podejrzewać. Dowódca jej, Stradena, prowadził swą pracę z pełną poświęcenia odwagą, ukazywał się to koło wyspy Psary, Skyros, Zea, to znów w pobliżu wysp Lemnos, Paros i Santorin i mógł się poszczycić wcale dobrymi wynikami, nie mógł jednak nigdzie spotkać się z „Sacratifem”, który znaczył swój pobyt najokrutniejszemi zbrodniami. Słyszano o nim wiele, lecz był on jakby niewidzialny. Przed czternastoma dniami conajwyżej, dnia 13. listopada, ukazała się „Syphanta” w okolicach Scio. Owego dnia udało się jej dostawić schwytanych w porcie wyspy rozbójników morskich Fabvierowi, który powiesił ich bez ceregieli. Od owego czasu jednak zaginął zupełnie słuch po korwecie; nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, w jakich okolicach przebywała obecnie i zaczęto obawiać się coraz bardziej o jej losy. Było to też bardzo dziwnem, że w tej okolicy pokrytej taką ilością wysp i wysepek, nie zauważono nigdzie obecności okrętu. W tych warunkach więc przybył Henryk d’Albaret w osiem dni po opuszczeniu Korfu na wyspę Scio. Oddał się natychmiast na usługi swego dawnego komendanta, by rozpocząć na nowo walkę z Turkami. Zniknięcie Hadżine Elizundo dotknęło go bardzo boleśnie. Dziewczyna odtrąciła wprawdzie Mikołaja Starkosa jako skończonego łotra, lecz uszła z domu nazywając siebie samą niegodną Henryka d’Albaret. Jaka tajemnica kryła się w tem dziwnem postępowaniu? Jak miał ją odkryć? Czy należało szukać jej w przeszłości Hadżine, czy też może w niej samej, wydającej się tak łagodną i czystą? Może w życiu jej ojca? Lecz jakiż związek istniał między bankierem a kapitanem Starkosem? Kto mógł odpowiedzieć na te pytania? Dom bankiera był zupełnie opustoszały, a Xaris opuścił miasto z pewnością wraz ze swą panią. Henryk d’Albaret mógł więc liczyć tylko na siebie, chcąc odkryć tajemnice rodziny Elizunda. Przedewszystkiem przyszło mu na myśl przeszukać samo miasto jakoteż i całą wyspę. Może Hadżine znalazła swe schronienie w jakiejś kryjówce. Na wyspie nie brak rozrzuconych i odległych wsi, w których nietrudno się ukryć. Kto chce wycofać się z życia i pragnie, by świat o nim zapomniał, ten znajdzie w Benizze, Santa Decca, Leucimne i w dwudziestu innych miejscowościach pewne i wprost wymarzone schronienie. Henryk d’Albaret zwiedził wszystkie ulice i drogi, śledził za śladem dziewczyny w najmniejszych nawet wioskach, nie znalazł nic… nic! Wkrótce otrzymał wiadomość, która wskazywała na to, że Hadżine Elizundo opuściła zupełnie Korfu. W małym porcie Alipa, na północnym wschodzie wyspy dowiedział się, że przed niedawnym czasem wypłynęła stąd na morze mała speronara, wynajęta przez dwoje pasażerów. Bądź co bądź, była to wiadomość bardzo niepewna. Jednak pewna zgodność faktów i czasu odjazdu napełniła młodego oficera jeszcze większą obawą. Powróciwszy bowiem na Korfu dowiedział się, że sakolewa opuściła port. Co jednak było godnem uwagi, to ta okoliczność, że stało się to w tym samym dniu, w którym zniknęła Hadżine Elizundo. Miałżeby istnieć jakiś związek pomiędzy obydwoma wydarzeniami? Może Hadżine wpadła wraz z Xarisem w pułapkę i została uprowadzona gwałtem? Była teraz może w ręku kapitana „Karysty”? Ta myśl była dla Henryka d’Albaret zabójczą. Lecz cóż mógł uczynić? Na którym końcu świata miał szukać kapitana Starkosa? Kim był w ogólności ten awanturnik? „Karystę” można było słusznie nazwać okrętem podejrzanej konduity, gdyż nikt nie znał jej i nie wiedział skąd i dokąd dążyła. Po głębszym jednak namyśle odrzucił d’Albaret swoje przypuszczenie. Wszak sama Hadżine Elizundo pisała mu, że nic jest go godną i że nic ujrzy jej już nigdy. Naturalnem następstwem tego było to, że zniknęła dobrowolnie pod opieką wiernego Xarisa. A jeżeli tak się sprawa przedstawiała, to Henryk nie potrzebował tracić nadzieji, że ujrzy ją jeszcze. Może uniosło ją uczucie miłości ojczyzny i wyruszyła na pole bitwy, gdzie rozstrzygały się losy jej kraju. Może postanowiła swój olbrzymi spadek ofiarować na cele walki o wolność? Dlaczegoby nic miała naśladować tak szczytnych przykładów Boboliny, Modeny i Androniki, dla których to bohaterek żywiła głęboki kult? W każdym razie jednak było pewnem, że Hadżine opuściła Korfu, i to skłoniło ostatecznie młodego oficera do powrotu do korpusu „przyjaciół Grecji”. Pułkownik Fabvier znajdował się obecnie z wojskami regularnemi na Scio; postanowił więc udać się do niego. Opuścił więc wyspy Jońskie, przekroczył spiesznie północną Grecję, wsiadł na okręt w zatoce Eginy i przybił wkrótce do Scio, uniknąwszy po drodze szczęśliwie napadu piratów. Fabvier przyjął go bardzo serdecznie, co było jeszcze jednym dowodem, jak bardzo cenił młodego oficera. Dzielny ten wojownik widział w nim nietylko godnego zaufania towarzysza broni, lecz także serdecznego przyjaciela, przed którym mógł wypowiedzieć wszystko, co mu leżało ciężarem na sercu. A ciężar ten był niemały. Brak dyscypliny u wojsk nieregularnych, które stanowiły zawsze poważną część jego korpusu, niski i do tego nieregularnie wypłacany żołd, trudności stawiane przez Sciotów, wszystko to krzyżowało Fabvierowi plany i opaźniało jego działania. W międzyczasie rozpoczęło się oblężenie cytadeli w Scio. Henryk d’Albaret przybył w sam czas, by wziąć czynny udział w pracach przygotowawczych, przedewszystkiem w kopaniu rowów. Dwa razy już zalecały państwa sprzymierzone Fabvierowi odstąpienie od oblężenia, ten jednak oparty na wyraźnem przyzwoleniu rządu greckiego nie dawał tym radom posłuchu i prowadził oblężenie w dalszym ciągu. Oblężenie zmieniło się wkrótce w rodzaj blokady, niezupełnej jednakże, gdyż oblężeni otrzymywali przecież prowianty i amunicję. Fabvier byłby przecież zdobył cytadelę, gdyby nie to, że wojsko jego, osłabione głodem, rozpraszało się po całej wyspie w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. W tych warunkach udało się flocie ottomańskiej, składającej się z pięciu okrętów, zdobyć gwałtem port Scio i doprowadzić oblężonym dwa tysiące ludzi posiłków. Wprawdzie Miaulis ukazał się wkrótce potem ze swą flotą, by przyjść z pomocą Fabvierowi. przybył jednak zapóźno i musiał powrócić z niczem. Wraz z admirałem greckim przybyło kilka okrętów ze świeżymi zastępami ochotników, którzy wysiedli na ląd, wzmacniając siły oblegających. Między nimi była także jedna kobieta. Andronika walczyła do ostatniej chwili na Peloponezie przeciw zastępom Ibrahima, obecnie zaś postanowiła wziąć czynny udział w końcowych walkach tej długiej wojny. Przybyła więc na Scio z silnem postanowieniem walczenia do ostatka i gdyby tego zaszła potrzeba, ofiarowałaby chętnie swe życie dla tej wyspy, którą Grecy postanowili przyłączyć do królestwa swego. Byłoby to dla niej rodzajem zadośćuczynienia za straszne czyny, które popełnił tu jej niegodny syn przy sposobności rzezi w roku 1822. Owego czasu rzucił sułtan na wyspę Scio swą klątwę: „Ogień, miecz i niewola” wydając ją na pastwę zniszczenia. Pasza Kara-Ali, któremu poruczono tę karną ekspedycję, wywiązał się dokładnie ze swego zadania. Jego hordy żądne krwi przybyły na wyspę. Wymordowano bez litości wszystkich mężczyzn oraz kobiety powyżej lat czterdziestu. Pozostałą resztę skazaną na niewolę, miano wywieść na targi smyrneńskie i berberyjskie. Trzydzieści tysięcy Turków spustoszyło wyspę ogniem i mieczem, zalewając ją morzem krwi. Zabito ogółem dwadzieścia trzy tysiące Sciotów, drugie tyle przeznaczono na sprzedaż. Przy tej okazji nie brakło naturalnie Mikołaja Starkosa. Hulał najpierw ze swoją bandą, będąc pierwszym w najokrutniejszych mordach i rabunkach, później zaś przewoził swych własnych braci na okrętach do Azji i Afryki, biorąc lwią część zysku z tego haniebnego rzemiosła. Z owego czasu też datuje się stosunek handlowy Starkosa z bankierem Elizundem; straszny ten handel dostarczył tak znacznych dochodów ojcu Hadżine. Andronika wiedziała dobrze o współudziale Starkosa w masowych mordach na Scio i o roli jaką odegrał ten nędznik w owej strasznej tragedji. Było to też jej wewnętrzną pobudką do udania się właśnie na to miejsce, gdzieby ją zapewne stokrotnie przeklęto, gdyby wiedziano, że jest matką owego zbrodniarza. Walczyć obecnie na tej wyspie i przelać swą krew serdeczną za sprawę Sciotów, wydawało się jej najwyższem zadośćuczynieniem i pokutą za zbrodnie jej syna. Przybywszy na Scio musiała przecież w którymś dniu spotkać Henryka d’Albaret. W rzeczywistości w krótki czas po swem przybyciu w dniu 15. stycznia, spotkała się niespodzianie ze swym wybawcą z pod Chaidari. Rozwarła ramiona i poszła mu naprzeciw, wołając: „Henryk d’Albaret! – Panią… Androniko… Pani, Panią odnajduję tu znowu? – Tak, odpowiedziała bohaterska kobieta. Czyż miejsce moje nie jest tam, gdzie toczy się walka z ciemięzcami? – Androniko – zawołał młody oficer – możesz być dumną ze swej ojczyzny i pysznić się jej dziećmi, które broniły jej wraz z tobą. Wkrótce już nie będzie ani jednego żołnierza tureckiego na ziemi greckiej. – Wiem o tem Henryku d’Albaret i oby Bóg dał mi dożyć tego cudownego dnia!” W dalszym ciągu rozmowy opowiedziała mu Andronika o swych przeżyciach od czasu, gdy rozstali się po bitwie pod Chaidari. Mówiła więc o swym powrocie do Magny, swojej ojczyzny, którą chciała raz jeszcze ujrzeć przed wyruszeniem do armji peloponeskiej i wreszcie o podróży swej na Scio. Henryk d’Albaret opowiedział jej natomiast o swym powrocie na Korfu, o poznaniu rodziny Elizundów i o tajemniczem zniknięciu Hadżine. W końcu wyraził nadzieję, że ujrzy ją przecież jeszcze w życiu. „Tak, Henryku d’Albaret, jakkolwiek nie wie pan jaka tajemnica ciąży na życiu tej młodej dziewczyny, w każdym razie jednak jest ona zapewne pana godną! Spotka pan ją niechybnie i będziecie tak szczęśliwi, jak oboje na to zasługujecie. – Powiedz mi pani, Androniko. czy nie znałaś bankiera Elizunda? – Nie, brzmiała odpowiedź Androniki. Skądże miałabym go znać i dziwi mnie, że pan mnie wogóle o to pyta. – Miałem nieraz sposobność wymienić imię pani w moich opowiadaniach. Ilekroć to czyniłem, okazywał bankier specjalne zainteresowanie. Pewnego dnia nawet wypytywał mnie, czy nie wiem, co się z panią stało po naszem rozstaniu. – Nie znam go osobiście, a nie przypominam sobie nawet bym kiedykolwiek wymieniła imię bankiera Elizunda. – Wobec tego tkwi tu jakaś tajemnica, której zapewne z powodu śmierci Elizunda nigdy nie odkryjemy”. Henryk d’Albaret umilkł. Odżyły w nim wspomnienia z czasów pobytu na Korfu. Pomyślał o tem wszystkiem, co tam wycierpiał oraz o tem, co zdala od Hadżine jeszcze wycierpieć będzie musiał. Potem zwrócił się znów do Androniki: „Co zamierza pani począć po ukończeniu wojny? – Bóg w swej łaskawości, odpowiedziała żarliwie Andronika, zabierze mnie z tej ziemi, czuję tylko wyrzuty sumienia, żem tak długo na niej żyła. – Wyrzuty sumienia? – Tak!” Ta biedna matka chciała przez to powiedzieć, że życie jej było dla niej wogóle nieszczęściem, albowiem urodziła takiego syna. Odpędziła jednak te myśli i ciągnęła dalej: „Pan Henryku d’Albaret, jesteś jednak młody i Bóg dozwoli panu przeżyć jeszcze wiele dni. Użyj pan ich na odnalezienie tej, którą straciłeś, a która… pana tak gorąco kocha, – Tak, Androniko, będę jej szukał wszędzie, lecz równocześnie będę szukał tego znienawidzonego rywala, który stanął między nami. – Kim był ten człowiek? zapytała Andronika. – Kapitanem nieznanego mi bliżej lecz bardzo podejrzanego okrętu, który opuścił Kortu, zaraz po zniknięciu Hadżine. – Nazwisko jego? – Mikołaj Starkos! – On!…” Jeszcze słowo a tajemnica byłaby zdradzona. Andronika przyznałaby się, że jest matką owego Starkosa. Tak niespodzianie przez Henryka d’Albaret wypowiedziane imię wstrząsnęło Androniką do głębi. Chociaż była bardzo energiczna z natury, to jednak imię jej syna napełniało ją niewymownym strachem. Wszelkie nieszczęścia, które dotknęły młodego oficera, który z narażeniem życia uratował ją od śmierci, były dziełem Mikołaja Starkosa. Rzecz jasna, że wrażenie, jakie to nazwisko na Andronikę wywarło, nie uszło uwagi Henryka i nie należy dziwić się temu, że próbował wybadać przyczynę tego zmieszania. „Co pani jest?… Co się stało? zawołał. Skąd to wzruszenie? Mów pani!… Czy zna pani kapitana „Karysty?” – Nie! Henryku d’Albaret! odpowiedziała Andronika głosem niepewnym, jąkając się mimowoli. – Nie wierzę! Pani go zna!… Androniko błagani panią… niech mi pani powie kto jest ten człowiek… czem się zajmuje… gdzie jest teraz… i gdzie go mogę odnaleźć. – Nie wiem tego! – Nie, pani wie… wie pani, lecz nie chcesz mi tego zdradzić. Może pani potrafi wprowadzić mnie nawet jednem słowem na jego ślad, może nawet na ślad Hadżine… Pani nie chce mówić! – Henryku d’Albaret, odpowiedziała Andronika pewnym już głosem, nie wiem, nie! Nie jest mi wiadomem, gdzie ów kapitan obecnie przebywa… Nie znam kapitana Starkosa!” Rzekłszy to, opuściła młodego oficera, który pozostał na miejscu, wzburzony do głębi. Mimo że prawie natychmiast rozpoczął szukać Androniki, to jednak nie mógł jej nigdzie odnaleźć. Widocznie opuściła wyspę Scio i udała się z powrotem na stały ląd. Henryk d’Albaret stracił wszelką nadzieję odnalezienia jej. Pozatem operacje pułkownika Fabviera dobiegały do końca. Rezultat jego wysiłków był prawie żaden. Dezercja w korpusie ekspedycyjnym przybierała zastraszające rozmiary. Mimo błagań oficerów opuszczali żołnierze szeregi i wsiadali na okręty, celem opuszczenia wyspy. Artylerzyści nawet, na których pułkownik liczył najbardziej, pozostawiali działa na pastwę losu. Ogólne zniechęcenie i depresja ogarnęła wszystkich nawet najlepszych, tak, że opadały ręce. Nie pozostało nic innego jak odstąpić od oblężenia i powrócić do Syry, skąd nieszczęsna wyprawa wyruszyła. W nagrodę za swe dzielne czyny otrzymał pułkownik Fabvier tylko wyrzuty i czarną niewdzięczność. Henryk d’Albaret postanowił opuścić Scio równocześnie ze swym komendantem. W którą stronę jednak miał zwrócić swe poszukiwania? Henryk wahał się długo, aż wreszcie niespodziewany przypadek rozwiał jego wątpliwości. W wigilję odjazdu młodego oficera do Grecji nadszedł doń pocztą list, opatrzony pieczątką z Korfu, który zawierał następujące słowa: ''„W sztabie korwety „Syphanta” jest jedno miejsce. Czy Henryk d’Albaret nie byłby skłonny miejsce to zająć i wziąć udział w dalszych wyprawach przeciw Sacratifowi i piratom archipelagu? ''„Syphanta” będzie w pierwszych dniach marca w pobliżu przylądka Anapomera, w północnej części wyspy, a jedna z łodzi będzie stale w zatoce Ora, u brzegu tego przylądka w pogotowiu. Niechże kapitan d’Albaret uczyni to, co mu nakazuje jego patrjotyzm!” Na liście brakło podpisu, a charakter pisma byt kapitanowi zupełnie nieznany. I nic nie wskazywało na to, kim był tajemniczy autor tego listu. W każdym razie przynosił mu list ten pewną wiadomość o korwecie, o której słuch już od dłuższego czasu zaginął. Jak widzimy, nadarzała się Henrykowi d’Albaret znakomita sposobność powrotu do właściwego mu zawodu marynarza. Wreszcie było mu danem wziąć udział w ściganiu owego Sacratifa, a może nawet w uwolnieniu archipelagu od tej zmory. Niemały wpływ na decyzję młodego oficera wywarła nadzieja spotkania Mikołaja Starkosa wraz z jego sakolewą. Postanowienie zapadło więc szybko, Henryk d’Albaret przyjął propozycję w liście anonimowym. Skoro więc pułkownik Fabvier opuszczał wyspę Scio, pożegnał serdecznie swego kapitana, który w najętej łodzi wyruszył ku północnej stronie wyspy. Podróż w ogólności nie długa skróciła się jeszcze dzięki wiatrowi, wiejącemu z południowo-zachodniej części lądu. Łódź przepłynęła obok portu Coloquinta, między wyspami Anossai i przylądkiem Ora i żeglowała wzdłuż wybrzeży, aby dotrzeć do zatoki tejże nazwy. W dniu 1-go marca wstąpił Henryk d’Albaret w tem miejscu na ląd. U stóp ściany skalnej przywiązana była oczekująca go łódź, dalej nieco widać było korwetę. – „Jestem kapitan Henryk d’Albaret, zwrócił się młody oficer do bosmana dowodzącego łodzią. – Czy chce pan udać się na okręt? – Natychmiast.” Łódź odbiła od brzegu. Popychana sześcioma wiosłami, dopłynęła wkrótce do korwety, od której była zresztą oddalona najwyżej o jedną milę morską. Skoro tylko Henryk d’Albaret ukazał się na schodkach, usłyszał donośny gwizd; w tej samej chwili prawie rozległ się strzał armatni a następnie jeszcze dwa w krótkich odstępach czasu. Gdy zaś młody oficer wstąpił na pokład, cała załoga sprezentowała przed nim broń, a na szczycie masztu ukazała się flaga korfijska. Przed frontem ukazał się drugi oficer korwety i zawołał głosem donośnym, tak że go wszyscy musieli usłyszeć: – Oficerowie i załoga „Syphanty” mają honor i szczęście powitać na pokładzie swym swego dowódcę, Henryka d’Albaret!